


Bourbon Choco and a Jealous Not-Boyfriend

by fifiefum



Series: USUK Week 2020 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ((one done on purpose)), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, Drunken Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Mistakes, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifiefum/pseuds/fifiefum
Summary: At least the taste of bourbon on his tongue was comforting.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: USUK Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815445
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Bourbon Choco and a Jealous Not-Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of USUK Week: Canon | Mistake  
> (Edit: I kinda forgot to tweak the title)

Canada sighed at his brother's sour attitude. "All I'm saying is that you don't have to look at it if you don't like it. The chocolates aren't even yours so you don't even have a say on mauling them."

"Easy for you to say. _You_ weren't there when some girls blocked the hallway just to give your almost-boyfriend some chocolates. I swear, one of them had this pleased look on her face when she gave hers to Arthur." America turned to scowl at the offending confectionery sitting innocently on the meeting table. _Ugh_ , Arthur didn't even try to hide the chocolates unlike how when America gave him a ship sculpted from dark chocolate, England's favorite flavor, on that year’s Valentines' Day. "I bet it's all melting and totally gross when he opens it."

"With the way you're glaring at it like the desert sun, I'm sure it will. And, stop sulking will you? Other nations are starting to arrive at this meeting _you're_ hosting." Matthew lightly smacked his brother's head, moved his brooding stare in the opposite direction of the chocolates, and pulled him down to sit beside him. America tsk-ed and opened his briefcase to sort out his documents, giving dirty side-glances to Arthur who was bickering with Francis.

America wasn't sulking. He wasn't sulking about England getting three boxes of chocolate from a few people they passed at all. Nope. Nuh-uh. _Not. Even. A. Bit._ However, America really wished he could fling those very probably delicious sweets out the window in the rooftop of the building. Victorious cackling erupted beside him and he can't help but give England a look expressing his disapproval when he deliberately bragged about his prizes directly on the indignant face of France.

"Bah! That is _injustice_! Injustice, I say! Why would they even spare those renowned bourbon chocolates for someone like _you_? You never liked bourbon in even the littlest bit, much less _bourbon-flavored_ chocolates." Francis exclaimed, all the while dramatically pointing a finger to England's direction. America silently agrees though he'd wonder more why anyone would even dare to give England expensive chocolates when he was around. That's just in bad taste.

"Shut up. It would be rude to refuse these after the trouble those girls had just to even find a shop that hasn't run out of these _'limited edition'_ chocolates." England caressed the packaged gifts as he said this with a wry smile, almost crooning to the box. Beside him, America mock-gagged and vehemently gestured at the appalling look of happiness on England's face to his brother. Canada only rolled his eyes and continued to read his papers, much to America's annoyance of being ignored while he rants about the struggles of his love life.

France harrumphed and looked down at England with disdain. "Ah, of course, I seldom forget how much of a complete _gentleman_ you are to accept such gifts filled with devotion from someone other than your beau-- in front of him, no less! Just look at him, filled with too much melancholy to even give you attention."

_Exactly! Even France gets it, you stubborn grandpa!_ America crossed his arms on the table and hid his face. Why can't England be more perceptive at times like this?! America screamed in frustration on the sleeves of his suit jacket. It was muffled, though, and only Canada heard him. He felt the reassuring pat of his brother on his upper back as he continued to mull over his 'petty' problem.

Yeah, America knows he and England had an 'almost-relationship' label and it wasn't really 'official' official but it was still a relationship! They eat their lunches together most of the time, had dates, visit each other's houses for months at a time. They sleep in the same bed and everything is so frustratingly wonderfully domestic, he might as well slip a ring on each of their fingers and no one will notice except him, and he and England still wouldn't have a definite description of their relationship! ...Well, maybe it was both their fault for still not saying those very-much-should-be-said three words (It's been a century, dammit! When will England finally get off his high horse and confess to him!).

His seat neighbors on his other side were still fighting. Somehow, the conversation went from the chocolates to a completely different subject and both were now insulting one another so loudly people from the other floors could hear them arguing about tablecloths. Was this how Canada felt whenever he visits him and begs him to play the newest horror game he brought with him? America shook his head. Nah, his brother must've been over-exaggerating.

America started to ignore their conversation until France said something that was maybe too out of line because the slighted man released his very much unimpressive curses (spending too much time with England made America immune and impassive to his sailor's tongue) to redeem his ass and proceeded to pull on France's most-likely designer tie. "--Care to repeat that, you snail-eating no-good-amphibian?!"

_Argh!_ He slammed both of his hands on the meeting table and got everyone's attention. "Okay, everyone, we've got a lot covering today so we should really begin this meeting!" America nodded to Germany to begin his routine of reminding everyone that maiming another nation is strictly not allowed, even if someone used the distributed plastic folders again. And so, the conference began and America continued his silent battle of heatedly glowering at the displeasing display of chocolates that were now placed England's lap. _His lap!_

After the hours of squabbling and inactive criticism whenever anyone presented, it was finally time for their first break. America watches in his peripheral vision as he yawned, stretching his arms and hearing his spine crack as a ploy to observe his not-really-but-it's-serious-lover check his watch and muttering something about going to the 'loo'. England removed the chocolate boxes from his lap and stood up, placing them on top of his documents as he trudged his way to relieve himself.

America peered at his left-side neighbor, " _Psst_!" Canada groaned and looked pointedly at him, raising an eyebrow when America tilted his head to the boxes and boxes of chocolate. America looked around the room and noticed the other nations left and only the brothers were left in the meeting room. "Let's eat it."

"... What."

The American already reached for the topmost box and began to unravel the ribbon and tapes. "You gotta eat all these with me. C'mon, Matt, help me out once in a while, okay?"

"Wha--No! Alfred, you do realize Arthur will only get mad--"

"Fuck, look at this man. _Hearts_? They're giving him heart-shaped chocolates? Screw it, I was planning on eating these but these will look better outside the window." He raised up the appalling thing to Canada's face. "Look at it, it's so damn tacky, ugh."

His brother only scrunched up his nose, irritation rising, "It smells like one of your bourbons-- And put it back. Those aren't yours, and don't waste them!" He shoved the box back to America who was still scrutinizing the chocolates. Suddenly, America's eyes went wide.

"Wait, really?" He took a whiff. And another. "Oh, hey, it does smell like genuine American Bourbon," and just as quick as he held his positive interest on the confectioneries, America deadpanned, "I'm not even gonna let Arthur even see these boxes again."

"God, Alfred! I know you're jealous and all but you've got to stop--"

It was too late, America had begun swallowing down the little pieces of heart-shaped chocolates, never stopping even when a few dropped down onto the carpeted floor of the room. America doesn't care if England yells at him for touching and eating something that wasn't meant for him. He won't even blink if the other would ban him from the bed. In America's eyes, it was England's fault, to begin with. Who deliberately ignores and rejects affectionate cuddling from their not-really-but-actually-lover when they haven't even seen each other personally for _three months_!

America felt his eyes warm and tore open another box, while still chewing the chocolate in his mouth, against the insistent 'No!'s and 'Al, stop!'s of his brother. Not even Canada tried to understand his woes.

At least the taste of bourbon on his tongue was comforting.

* * *

Arthur expected something like the loud chattering of people in a room, a few shouts here and there, and maybe America goaded enough to finally confess to him. And maybe a little bit of broken furniture out of passion. But he didn't expect America trying to squeeze the immortality out of him while looking down with such an adoring expression with those blue eyes of his when he opened the doors to the conference room.

"Aaart, Aarthuuur, Sweetheart," America was nuzzling him like a child does when given their favorite toy. "My sweetheart, darlin', you're heeeeere! I dun'... I wanna, wanna kish-- mwah!" He planted a wet one on England's cheeks, beginning to flush pink to the openly drunk affection from America and from his embarrassment. Giggling much like a child, America proceeded to hug him by the waist and slurred his words on the other's expensive vest. He was leaning against England with such an adorable look on his face. Hmm, this wasn't unwelcome at all.

It wasn't often that America got drunk. From eating alcohol-laced chocolates, at that.

"You should have brought the bourbon chocolates with you," Canada reminded him quite heatedly. "You know how he is when you receive romantic gestures from other people...!"

"Yes, it was my mistake to leave behind sweets where Alfred is sure to find them," England smiled oddly, already dragging America and himself out of the room, he paused but didn't look back, "I'll be sure to properly escort him to the hotel."

He never said when and to which hotel though.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it hit the 'Mistake' prompt, even just a little and I hope you enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> Let's indulge on Alfred indulging on chocolates that aren't his because it's his b-day and a cunning Arthur indulging in his plan.


End file.
